


Just Us, Having Our Own Super Bowl Fun:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e14 I ho‘olulu ho‘ohulei ‘ia e ka makani, Established Relationship, Football, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift/Gifts, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Package/Packages, Party, Partying, Post-Episode: s10e14 I ho‘olulu ho‘ohulei ‘ia e ka makani, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Super Bowl, Worry, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to do something for Danny, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 6





	Just Us, Having Our Own Super Bowl Fun:

*Summary: Steve decided to do something for Danny, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was worried about his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. Ever since he was involved in that car accident, He hasn’t been the same since. He wants his Danno back, & he would do anything to make that happen.

The Blond insisted on keeping the tradition of having the annual party to celebrate with the team. The Loudmouth Detective was insisting on that. So, They met their friends at Tropics, where they are celebrating. It was exactly what Danny needed at the moment. 

They filled up on good talk, food, & drinks, while watching the game. It didn’t take long, but Danny became tired, & everyone just waved the couple off, & told them that they would see them at work. They put on the radio in the car, so they didn’t miss any of the action, as they drove off to their home.

As soon as they got home, They kicked off their shoes, & went to put on the game. Danny relaxed, as soon as Eddie came over for some cuddles. Steve had one more surprise for his man, & he couldn’t wait to show him.

The Former Seal was glad to see that his favorite man, & dog were relaxing as he returned to the couch. He cleared his throat, & said this to the shorter man, as he sat down, & handed over the package to him. Danny arched an eyebrow up in curiosity, The Hunky Brunette furthered explained.

“I know that you didn’t have dessert, I thought this would fit the bill”, The Five-O Commander said, as he nodded for him to open up the package. The Blond was excited, & it brought a big smile to Steve’s face, as he watched Danny opened up his gift.

“Peanut Butter & Jelly Cookies !, I can’t believe that you got my mother to send you them”, Danny said happily, as he bit into the sweet treat. “I just used my charm”, The Dark-Haired Man said with a smirk, as he was glad that his lover was getting back to normal.

“You know what the best thing about these cookies ?”, The Blond asked with a twinkle in his eyes. “What’s that, Babe ?”, Steve asked with a smile, “Sharing them”, He broke off another cookie, popped into his mouth, He said, “Sharing them”, He put it between his teeth, Steve leaned in for a kiss, & took the cookie too in the process.

They made out for a couple of minutes, & they were giving Eddie some love, & attention, as they were watching the game. “This is nice, Just is, & Eddie”, Danny sighed in contentment. Steve offered him another cookie, & took one for himself. “It is nice, Just us, Having our own Super Bowl fun”, & they snuggled for the rest of the afternoon.

The End.


End file.
